


What Lurks Within - Alternate Ending

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Psychoteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the story could've ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lurks Within - Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after chapter 6 of What Lurks Within. And it replaces chapters 7, 8, and the epilogue.

Joel’s hands held tightly to Gavin’s shirt. He kept his face blank, but his mind was a mess of panic. He’d been so careful. It had all been going so well. It couldn’t end now. Gavin wrapped a hand around one of Joel’s and rubbed it soothingly, almost like he knew exactly was going through Joel’s mind.

When the meeting was over everyone went back to work with somber expressions. Joel stayed in his spot with Gavin still on his lap. Gavin looked around to make sure the coast was clear. He put a finger under Joel’s head and tilted it up so he was looking at him.

“Joel, it’s fine, love. Everything will be fine. We just keep a low pro for a little while then we can get right back into it.” Gavin grins.

Joel glares at him. “No it’s not. They’re on to us. We’ll be caught if we continue.” He hisses.

“Please, we won’t get caught. You’ve done such careful planning. We’ll be fine.” Gavin silences Joel’s protests with a kiss. “It’ll be fine, love. Trust me.”

Joel stares at him. “It won’t be fine.” He says coolly before standing. “We’ll talk about this at home. You have work to do.”

And with that Joel left Gavin standing alone in the break room. Gavin frowned, watching him leave before turning and slowly making his way to the office.

When 5 rolled around, Gavin stretched and shut his computer off and made his way up to Joel’s office. Joel was hunched over his computer, glaring at the screen. Gavin knocked lightly on the door frame and Joel’s eyes snapped up to him.

Gavin smiled at him. “Ready to head home?”

Joel gives him a confused look and turns to the clock on the wall. “Oh. Didn’t even realize.” He mumbles, turning back to the computer.

Gavin purses his lips and walks up behind Joel, wrapping his arms Joel’s shoulders. “Let’s go home, Joel.”

Joel tries to shrug him off. “I’m working, Gavin.”

Gavin stands, putting his hands on his hips and glaring at Joel. “Let’s go. It’s been a long day.”

Joel stares at his computer for a moment longer before finally shutting it. “Fine. Let’s go.”

—

Joel clenches his fists when he hears the knock on his office door. “What.” He says curtly, glaring at the computer.

Gavin opens the door and leans against the doorframe. “Hey, J-Role.”

“What do you want Gavin. You know I’m busy.”

“Can’t be that busy.” Joel glared Gavin and he continued. “Anyway, catch the news today?”

“You know I didn’t. Again, I’m fucking busy.”

“No need to get all angry.” Gavin chuckled. “But anyway, the cops have cut back on their search for the killer. Trails gone cold.”

Joel gives him a blank look. “And?”

Gavin’s smile faltered. “We can get back to it soon… Yeah?”

Joel sits in silence before getting up and going to close the door. Several emotions flick across his face before he speaks.

“Gavin. We can’t.”

Gavin frowned. “Why not? We’ll be more careful. You’re good at planning. We just gotta be more careful.”

“It’s not that simple. We can’t risk it anymore.”

“Yes we can. We’ll just be careful.”

Joel glared at Gavin and grabbed his arm, hand tightening painfully. “We can’t Gavin. That’s not how it works.” He said through clenched teeth.

Gavin snorted. “Oh please. It’s not all that bad. I can just go back to doing it solo if you’re not gonna do anything.” He started to turn away and Joel jerked him back, grip tightening around his arm.

“I. Said. No.” Joel shook him a little. “And I fucking mean it. I swear to fucking god Gavin. If you fucking do anything, I’ll fucking gut you myself, you selfish ass little prick.”

Gavin glared at him. “Oh? Will you now? And how will that be explained to everyone? I bet Geoff would just love for me to go missing. He already doesn’t like us being together. He thinks you’re bad for me.” Gavin snorted again. “As if. Even so, would you really have the guts to kill me, huh? To take the life of someone you love?” He spat out the last word.

Joel shoved Gavin against the door forcefully and sneered at him. “What? You think I just threw the word at you for fucking shits and giggles? Because if so then you’re fucking wrong. I do love you, you stupid fucking British asshole. But I swear to god you put our lives in danger unnecessarily, I will fucking end you. Do. Not. Test. Me.” Joel leaned in close to whisper in his ear. “I will cut every pretty little inch of you. Make you bleed and turn every bit of your skin red. Let my hands slide across your wet skin. And lick the blood from your neck. Moan cause you taste just so absolutely perfect. I bet you’d get hard too. Even cut up and dying, you’d be hard. Hard because there’s just so much blood. Hard because my mouth is on you. Hard because you know. You know you’re going to die. But you can’t find it in yourself to care. Because you know you’re going to be fucked. And that’s just your favorite thing ever isn’t it? Being fucked, like a little whore, covered in blood. And that’s all you care about in life, isn’t it Gavin?”

Gavin squirmed. 

“Aren’t I right Gavvy?” Joel cooed, free hand sliding between them to palm Gavin through his jeans. “Oh, look at that. You’re hard just thinking about it. My, what a cock hungry whore you are.”

Gavin bit his lip on a moan as Joel applied more pressure to his erection. “C-come on Joel…. S-s-stop…”

“Oh I don’t think so.” Joel smirks and unbuttons Gavin’s pants and reaches a hand in.

Gavin bits harder on his lip. “Joel. Th-this is not the time…”

Joel started lazily stroking Gavin. “Oh, I think this is definitely the time for this.”

Joel releases Gavin’s arm and begins to dig in his pocket for something. “Shirt off.” Gavin hesitates. “Now.”

Gavin gulps and fumbles to pull his shirt off, Joel still jerking him off slowly. Once he manages to get the shirt off, he tosses it aside. Joel presses close, pinning Gavin to the door with his own body. He pulled his hand out of Gavin’s pants, holding firmly to his hips.

“Don’t make a noise.” He says in a low voice and Gavin nods.

Gavin hears a small click then cool metal is pressed to his side and drug lightly up his side. He whimpers and Joel tuts him.

“I thought I told you to not make noise.”

Gavin bites his lip and waits, while Joel continues to teasing run the side of a pocket knife over his skin. He shivers when it brushes his hip.

“Ah. There we go.”

Joel turns the knife, edge pressed gently against Gavin’s skin. Joel looks up with a hazy look, locking eyes with Gavin. A still moment passes between the two before Joel presses the edge just a bit more into his skin and pulls the knife across, leaving a long, shallow cut on Gavin’s hip. Gavin lets out a startled moan and Joel clamps his hand over Gavin’s mouth. Joel brought the knife up, holding it in front of their faces.

Blood slid down the edge slowly and Gavin shivered, staring hungrily at the blade. Joel chuckled lowly and brought the blade closer to him, tongue flicking out to lap at the blood. He sighed contentedly before licking up the other side of the blade. Joel smirked when he saw Gavin’s expression and removed his hand from his mouth, grabbing a handful of hair and crushing their lips together. Gavin responded immediately to the kiss, eagerly trying to get more of the taste of blood and Joel. The knife fell to the floor, forgotten.

Joel ran his hand lightly down Gavin’s side, tracing the cut with his fingers. Gavin shuddered. Joel broke the kiss and brought his fingers up. Gavin stared at them, lips parted slightly.

“Suck.” Joel commanded and Gavin wasted no time in taking Joel’s hand and popping the fingers into his mouth. He moaned around them, relishing the taste. He ran his tongue across each digit before beginning to suck.

Joel let him continue for a few moments before he pulled his fingers out and turned Gavin around, one hand in the middle of Gavin’s back, holding him in place.

“Pull them down.” Gavin complied, pushing his pants and boxers down as far as he could reach while pinned to the door. He kicked them the rest of the way off before looking over his shoulder at Joel.

“You’re so good at following orders. Though you always have been at that.” Joel stooped down to pick the knife back up and straightened, moving to Gavin’s side.

He ran his free hand down Gavin’s back to his ass, kneading it thoughtfully for a moment before shoving two fingers roughly inside. Gavin let out a strangled gasp and bit his lip, hard.

Joel leans in close. “Now fuck yourself.”

Gavin looks up at him, panting. “W-what?”

Joel smirks and the tip of the knife is drug across Gavin’s side, drawing a thin line of blood. Gavin shudders.

“You heard me. Fuck. Yourself.”

Gavin still didn’t move and the knife was pulled across skin, drawing more blood. Gavin moaned and bucked involuntarily. He stood still for a moment before he pushed his hips back, beginning to slowly fuck himself on Joel’s fingers.

Gavin continues, moaning into his arm until the fingers are removed suddenly and his hips stutter to a stop. He looks at Joel and watches as the older man walks over to his chair, striping on the way. Joel sat down, waiting expectantly for Gavin. Gavin hurried over and straddled Joel. Joel ran a hand up Gavin’s chest and held it on the side of his neck. His free hand massaged Gavin’s thigh for a moment before it trailed up his side. He took his now bloody hand away and reached down to stroke himself. Gavin squirmed and watched, chewing his lip.

Joel chuckled and took his hand away and lined Gavin up and thrust in fully in one hard motion. Gavin’s head fell back with a barely contained groan. Joel pulls Gavin close so his head is pressed to his shoulder. Gavin bites down hard when Joel starts to move him and Joel hisses. Gavin moves to a new place, biting harder this time, and draws blood. Joel groans and Gavin laps at the spot before sucking on it. Joel begins to move faster and Gavin moves on to Joel’s neck, leaving large bruises in his wake.

Gavin leans back, taking over most of the movement from Joel. Joel runs his hands up Gavin’s sides and begins to traces the cuts. Gavin whines and rolls his hips, cause them both to moan. Gavin begins to move faster, Joel bucking up to meet his thrusts, thumbs still tracing each cut idly. Gavin brings a fist to his mouth and bites the knuckle and comes with a muffled cry. Joel thrusts a few more times before letting out a string of curses as he came as well. They sat there panting for a few minutes.

“So…” Gavin finally started. “This is… different…”

Joel snorted and rubbed his neck. “Yeah. I’m aware.”

Gavin studies Joel’s neck and smirks proudly, leaning in close. “It just lets all those bitches know your fucking mine.”

Gavin climbs carefully of Joel, using the desk to keep himself steady. He looks down at himself and frowns. “This uh… Might show…”

Joel chuckles and opens a desk drawer, pulling out a first aid kit. He stood and set it and Gavin on the desk. He cleaned and bandaged all the cuts and kissed each one when he was finished. He gave Gavin a quick kiss on the lips.

“There, done.” He smiled, starting to turn, but Gavin caught his wrist.

“Lemme clean up the blood on your shoulder.” He said, pulling Joel close and doing the same as Joel had.

“There.” Gavin grinned as he pulled away from kissing Joel’s shoulder. “Done.”

He hopped of the desk and went about finding his clothes and getting dressed. Joel did the same, only at a slower pace. Gavin walked back over to Joel and ran his fingers lightly over each bruise.

“You look good with these.” He grinned.

Joel ran his hands down Gavin’s sides, returning the grin. “And you look good with these.”

Gavin wiggled out of his grasp. “Don’t you start again. I’ve been missing long enough. I’m already going to have to deal with teasing.”

Joel nuzzled his hair. “Well, you know where my office is.” He whispered.

Gavin chuckled and wrapped his arms around Joel. “You know… This is something I wouldn’t be totally against trying again….” He said quietly.

“What? Having sex in my office? Such a voyeur Gavin.”

Gavin punched Joel lightly. “No. That’s not what I meant. And you know it.”

Joel hmmmed thoughtfully. “I don’t think I’d be against trying it again either Gavin.”

Gavin leaned up and gave Joel a quick kiss. He turned and walked over to the door, opening it. “I’ll see you for lunch, Joel.” He said with a smirk before leaving.

—

“Gavin?”

“Yeah, Geoff?” Gavin beamed at the other man, pulling his headphones off.

“Can I ask… Why are you wearing a sweater? In the middle of July?”

Gavin frowned and looked down at his hoodie then back up to Geoff. “Because I want too?”

“It’s nearly 100 degrees out. You have to be burning up.”

Gavin shook his head. “Nope. I’m good.”

Geoff pursed his lips before closing the office door. “Look, if… if he’s hurting you… It’s okay to tell me.”

Gavin gave him a confused look before realization flashed across his face. “You… You think Joel’s hurting me?” He laughed incredulously.

“You’ve changed Gav. Over the past few months. You… Go through times where you are really down. And now you stay over there all the time. And you’re wearing hoodies in July. And I-”

Geoff was cut off by a knock on the door and Joel peaked in. “Oh, hey Geoff. Lunch, Gavin?”

Gavin grinned. “Of course.” He stood. “Thanks for the concern, Geoffrey, but I can handle myself.” He said brushing past Geoff.

Geoff frowned and watched them leave.

“Your arms okay?” Joel asked when they got to the parking lot.

“They burn. And Jesus is it distracting.” Gavin bit his lip and looked at Joel.

Joel smirked. “Distracting, hm?”

Gavin nodded. “Oh, very. The way your hoodie rubs against them is just… Top.”

Joel pulls Gavin close. “I can give you some more top feelings.”

“Can you now?”

“Wanna skip lunch again today?”

“Oh, definitely.”


End file.
